


What if Everything Went Wrong

by Tactile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, cross-dimensional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactile/pseuds/Tactile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything went wrong for Eridan? What if he did something worse than kill Feferi and Sollux? What if he had nothing but time to think about what he did? As the Prince of Hope he can not help but hope, even against his will. He has lost everything and gives himself one last indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Everything Went Wrong

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat

CA: hey kar

CG: HI ERIDAN.

CA: you seem to be feeling better

CA: less angry

CA: for you

CG: DO YOU WANT ME TO YELL AT YOU THEN?

CA: no

CA: im glad you arent angry and shouty

CG: GOOD, I'M TOO FUCKING EXHAUSTED FOR THAT.

CA: im glad youre feelin better

CG: UH THANKS I GUESS.

CA: so wwhats up

CG: THE USUAL.

CA: if it wwas the usual youd be far angrier than you are right noww

CA: did something good happen

CG: WELL EVERYBODY GAVE ME A GODDAMN BREAK FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF BEING COMPLETE ASSES TO ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES.

CG: BUT NOTHING OTHER THAN THAT REALLY.

CA: thats good

CA: kar i dont say this enough but

CA: your a good friend

CA: and a great leader

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING SENTIMENTAL?

CA: its just

CA: i dont say it enough

CA: or at least i wwont

CG: WELL YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND TOO, ERIDAN.

CA: thats not true and you knoww it

CG: OKAY, SOMETHING'S UP WITH YOU.

CG: WHAT'S WRONG?

CA: look im from a different timeline

CA: and

CA: evverything wwent wwrong for me

CA: so just

CA: givve me this moment

CA: wwhere you dont hate my guts okay

CG: A LOT OF SHIT GOES WRONG FOR YOU HERE TOO.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DON'T HATE YOU.

CA: the you in my timeline does

CA: i messed up kar

CA: i messed up big time

CG: WELL THEN THE ME IN YOUR TIMELINE IS AN ASSHOLE AND AN IDIOT, BECAUSE I SHOULDN'T HATE YOU.

CA: and i dont think i can make up for it

CG: WHAT'D YOU DO?

CA: a lot of things

CA: i dont wwant to get into it

CA: im a less than suisidal mod right noww and id rather keep it that wway

CA: if you dont mind

CG: OH GOD.

CG: DON'T

CG: DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT.

CA: im not going to kill myself relax

CG: OKAY GOOD.

CA: but ill do evverything in betwween

CA: fuck i wwas in a better mood too

CG: IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SELF HARM, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE.

CA: i say better because im nevver in a good mood

CA: i dersever it kar

CA: i do

CA: right along this scar where kan killed me

CA: deeper and deeper

CG: OH NO

CG: OH NO

CA: so i fucking remember

CG: NONONONONONO

CA: im so thin kar

CA: i dont eat

CG: WHY WOULD KANAYA KILL YOU?

CG: ERIDAN PLEASE

CG: STOP SAYING THAT.

CA: i havvent seen anyone in swweeps

CG: LEAVE YOUR BUBBLE.

CA: im not in my bubble

CG: WHERE ARE YOU?

CA: dream bubbles are too good for me kar

CA: i surrender to the horrorterrors

CG: NO.

CG: PLEASE DON'T.

CA: im deep wwithin the bowwels of this fucking asteroid

CA: i havve to hide

CA: i dont wwant to die

CA: but if any of you find me

CG: NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WOULD KILL YOU.

CA: its because of my title you knoww

CA: prince of hope

CA: i csnt givve up hope that you wwill forgivve me

CA: i physically cant givve up hope

CG: IF IT'S ANY COMPENSATION, KARKAT FROM THIS TIMELINE FORGIVES YOU.

CA: i cant kill myself

CA: its torture kar

CA: you wwouldnt forgivve me if you kneww wwhat i did

CG: ERIDAN PLEASE

CA: i knoww you wwouldnt

CG: DON'T GIVE UP HOPE.

CG: <3

CA: i shouldnt havve told you

CG: IT HURTS KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH.

CA: i could havve pretended for just a little wwhile

CA: that evverything wwas okay

CG: ARE YOU PAYING ANY FUCKING ATTENTION?

CA: but i dont deservve that

CG: ERIDAN SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE.

CA: i dont koww if i can do it anymore kar

CG: ERIDAN

CG: LISTEN TO ME.

CG: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU.

CG: I DOUBT ALTERNATE TIMELINE ME COULD KILL YOU.

CA: you dont fucking get it

CG: THEN TELL ME.

CA: i wwont

CG: FINE.

CA: i cant stand anymore of you wwanting to kill me

CA: i dont knoww wwhat i wwould do

CG: I WON'T WANT TO KILL YOU.

CG: I PROMISE.

CA: you dont knoww that

CG: NO MATTER HOW BAD.

CG: I WON'T HATE YOU.

CA: you cant keep that promise

CG: I BOTH CAN AND WILL.

CA: look its okay im going to be fine

CA: you havve your owwn eridan

CA: and wwhile i cant technically kill myself

CA: i can refuse to eat

CG: NO PLEASE STOP.

CA: and im so thin kar

CG: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.

CG: PLEASE.

CA: its better this wway

CA: i dont wwant you to kill me kar but you wwill

CA: this you will

CG: I WON'T BELIEVE IT.

CG: I FUCKING WON'T.

CG: I REFUSE TO.

CA: keep that thought wwith you

CA: go savve the me that hasnt done all this yet

CA: you can savve me kar

CG: I WANT TO.

CA: but your me

CA: your timelines me

CA: im already gone kar

CG: CAN'T I SAVE BOTH?

CA: i dont think so

CA: i think

CA: i think i might let you kill me

CG: NONONONONONO

CG: NO

CA: i got godtier you knoww

CA: it wwould be a justified death

CA: then i wwouldnt go back to the dreambubbles

CA: id be gone

CG: SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP ABOUT YOU DYING I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT SHIT.

CG: JUST

CG: SHUT UP

CA: and maybe itd make you happy

CA: right

CG: NO.

CA: to givve you wwhat you wwant

CG: I CAN'T LISTEN TO THIS.

CG: I'M GOING TO BE SICK.

CA: im sorry for doing this to you

CA: i wwanted to say goodbye

CG: OKAY.

CA: to a kar that might givve a damn

CG: GOODBYE ERIDAN.

CG: <3

CA: goodbye karkat

CA: <3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.

CA: im so, so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm so sorry for this  
> I cant stand sadstuck myself and I was literally typing through my tears for this  
> um, please do point out any thing I did wrong, this had pretty much no editing done to it  
> I only wrote the Eridan half, by the way. The Karkat was an anonymous stranger on MSPARP  
> Edit: I found the Karkat! they are http://derselife.tumblr.com/


End file.
